


【快新快】梗合集

by åD_éèª (miaooo)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Hoponotism, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism, dom/sub relationships, ntr, 媚药, 快新drabble, 监禁
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/%C3%A5D_%C3%A9%C3%A8%C2%AA
Summary: 基本快新，偶有互攻。元素很多，尽量每章叨逼完一个AU。因为AO3不能给每个Chapter单独打tag、只能全打在Work里，所以只能，有什么新tag加在后面。我会尽量在Chapter Title里概括“那个梗”的主要内容，你可以根据这个判断雷度和H度（但是因为大部分梗都是撸料，所以Work的统一分级为E级）。具体到每个梗的警告我会写在Chapter Notes里。





	1. 【K柯/快新】分裂4P的BDSMplay

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上是因为受不了LOFTER的审查所以才躲这儿来。但目前没有把发在那边的梗、QQ吐过的梗全都搬运过来的打算，因为看起来工程量实在太浩大了（盲押30条起）。  
> 如果你注意到这个，想要对过往发布过、但消失在了网络上的本作者的内容进行查阅，可以想办法联系我。我很乐意丢你一脸……x  
> 辛苦了。辛苦你我也辛苦各站的工作人员。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惶梗。  
> 大家幸福快乐地生活在一起了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 近期忽然发觉，我对bdsm这套的理解和reproduction恐怕是难免带有也将一直带有 **以讹传讹** 的嫌疑了。愿意的话可以不要深究、吃个肉开心就好。我不太想去修正些啥，我死性难改【  
> 有些xp的二设跟我以前用过的一样。无新事抱歉，希望观众老爷们不要看得很乏味。  
> 充斥着大量我流xp，很泥， **很泥！** 请务必警惕避雷【土下座】

新柯、K快是两对双胞胎，但柯因不明原因减龄10。本来他是哥哥但反过来在叫新一哥哥。K比快大（←这点很不重要，只是我个人觉得相对舒服而已）。

柯&K从17（7）岁相识，一直保持相爱相杀互相看不顺眼相看两相厌的关系[严重语义重复] **整整十年** 。但又私下认定了：这世上除了对方是自己所认可的soul mate，这辈子不可能会有合适的人在一起了。“大家都是聪明人”于是找了个两人都觉得很好很合适的时机摊牌并迅速在一起（可脑补成一个家族联姻x）。

快新·相对于K柯完全就只是较为优秀的普通人了，随后才认识。不像哥哥们(?)那么地高调nb，就只是小情小调地谈下恋爱。

这些事K、柯都各自有所知晓。

另有一个因素是，K/柯上床很不顺利。由于两人都过于dom过于想要当1，若干次只能不了了之。还因为“自己对那家伙产生xing欲，哪里好像输了一样”。就是两不相让的僵局模式。

随后“xxx也不明白事情为什么会变成这个样子”（读作：作者发现剧情虽然能扯圆，但却很难解释，于是索性放弃了这一茬。让我们快进直接看结果），大家商量着(？)（半强迫）变成了：Dom!Kaitou Kid/Dom!Edogawa Conan/Sub!Kudou Shinichi/Sub!Kuroba Kaito的蜜汁关系。

 

 =====防雷=====

 

 

 

（快&新成为Sub是K&柯共同唆使的。理由大概非常表浅，类似“每个人都是有主人的”，这种。然后两个就被启迪了(?)内心的Sub面 ~~你斗带一点点M性~~ 接受了成为两人的（那个啥）（“小被”？）（。。。）

 

一天柯指示两人互相给对方灌肠扩张做准备，扔下两副手铐让弄好以后各自背铐。两人照做（指示肥肠明确，虽然浴室里有两套灌肠的用具，但并非“自己做”而是“给对方做”这样）。

之后进到主卧。例行先跪一会儿，之后K、柯各自坐在两侧床边（互相背向），分别叫“快酱”和“新酱”到面前来。两人爬着走过去。

柯让新给他口交。四个人里柯的jb最粗，为此有好好调教过新酱如何做好口交还要深喉。新给他口到自己又硬又想被插下面，被“17岁的少年”用足底踩阴茎。

那边K直接把快抱身上肏，让他自己动腰迎合（反铐手腕十分不便）、不要忍着叫。斗那个角度完全看不到你新，只能看到柯的背影（衬衫穿着但衣扣全解开），以及他过一会儿就集中肏几下新的嘴。

反过来你新只能听到声音并埋首原来是哥哥现在是弟弟的胯下。

（要不要戴项圈（思））

一发完结掉之后。柯让新上床，后入式插入快，自己插入新 ~~巨大的勃起上浮突的筋络将细嫩的后穴磨至痕痒~~ ，要求新自己动。快再给K口交，这次不让他出声（以避免给新太多反馈）。

新一边肏别人一边肏自己，柯还时不时推波助澜一下。爽到翻白眼忍着不敢射。柯附耳威胁他：要是你射了斗还没射你就惨。这时新其实才（因为心神不定（？））刚把斗哔硬。总之就只能惨逼兮兮地答应着。

几次夹太狠了还被你柯打屁股让放松。臀部都被抽红了。努力放松里面，which导致被肏得很爽，还要忍住不射。憋到眼角泛红。

K全程摸着斗的头安抚他，以让他乖点给自己口交。斗时不时感觉到后面有时会错步而显露出的两重冲撞，但被禁止任何动作去迎合。既要努力使自己快点射出（新酱就可以解脱了）还得留意着别让新射得比自己早。

斗高潮的时候新也忍不住射在他身体里。你柯还没有结束，而是把他从斗的身体里拔出来让他看到自己的○液淌出。责骂道：允许你射了吗？并以此为由要罚他。※还有另外一重原因：柯&K给快&新的code（行为准则）里有一条是不准两个人之间无套姓焦。○液弄到彼此的身上可以，但弄到里面是坚决不允许的。“上面和下面的嘴”只能用于承接主人的精液（和○液）（没什么）。也是快斗没有把你新的○液含好而是让它流出的原因。※

之后在你柯的主导下K/柯双龙了新（就跪坐着挤在中间）。只做了不算太充分的准备所以开头会很痛的。斗一开始被要求在旁边看着，之后K喊他过来帮新口交（舔肛然后颠簸中吃他上面）。（说真的双龙一个受并喊另一人给舔肛，后一个人真的好像狗）（在说什么）

 

然后这里有一个4P体位没想好具不具备可操作性。我只看过有dalao写三个人叠坐式的开火车，多的没看到有了（怎么回事儿。。喜欢写H的大佬都多多少少有几次多劈h经历吗x（笔下））（别理）。想的是你新被双龙中，或许被塞上尿道插棒，你快再坐上去这样。（下略）（夹心会死的吧，李涛）

 

最后总结一下K&柯的调教套路：

新因为身体敏感，所以有意对他用些增强感度的操作。虽然“插进去就射了”还是比较难达到，但用前面的话就容易蛇得很快。

斗比较耐草，平时就过得饿点。成为Sub之后不知为何逐渐厌烦当攻（点点点）（是自设的小被属性），就比较会骚。但跟你新互相体谅，不会在他过于spent(？)状态还硬和他搞。是看到个柱就发情的母狗【咳】 ~~（你总算还是说出来了啊）~~ ，饿慌了拿你新的手指插下面自慰的事也干出来过。

为什么不是偷偷拿什么别的玩具搞？因为两个人一起有一个狗笼住。关起来了出不去，也拿不到外边的东西，只好用手了。

为了“提供一个反映安全性的空间”，Dom们平时不会跟Sub一起睡一屋。两只有可以一起睡的大笼子有各自的小笼子，也有床还分不同的房间。（就反正，你当他们有钱就对了（））

 

是夜应该只能各自单独去睡笼子了。（完结！）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

巧的是前不久在海棠抓了一篇催眠的文来看。莫名也有一点杜撰。对这个我基本上是新手，轻拍……

就假装你柯是控制欲很变态（K愿意给猎物留下一点“余裕”，因更符合艺术家的美学（鬼扯）），肏人很狠，打人也很痛，姑且只是顾忌着K的想法才同意了不会留疤痕。尽管这样，快&新还是更害怕你K一(得)点(多)，因为K有法子让你爽得魂儿都飞了（。）但就是不给你高潮。两个人在K暗示的作用下明白不过来这是为什么，唯独会明确地很害怕这样下去会因为不知餍足而被玩坏掉【也使得两人没有足够的力量脱离这个有点成问题的Sub处境】。

于是K有的时候会给快新两人下点催眠方向的暗示。（不如顺手给柯神捏个buff：世界上唯一能抗K催眠的人）（。草率（））

有一次让快新两个半意识清醒地在床上搞了一晚上，意思是说“知道自己在做什么，不知道为什么不可停下来，也不会对此感到奇怪”。同时“看不到”（主动忽视）K和柯的存在，能感觉到有人在摸他们，同样不理解为什么、也不觉得反常。

解除催眠之后的两只都累得快要挂掉了，身上沾的精液和痕迹都是主人留下的居多，不是很能理解也无法回想起刚发生了什么、前因后果等等。由于过于筋疲力竭，K只好催眠他们收拾并睡下。←以往为把浴室温存环节留给他两人，有意都是让清醒时候做的。

~~很想加一个全程禁射的指令【但总之换体位是Dom说啥是啥的。~~

 

 

对了，你新比你斗其实更喜欢菊东西。你斗只是骚而已，摸他或者掐他（jj或者rt）都会很高兴。然而新酱就一心想要被草。插嘴也很好，否则不太容易满足。

【……】

 

 

再见！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按头接吻忘写了（。。）估计是进不去正文（？）里的废梗：背铐K新+柯快情形，指令或者按头吻吧orz……（好泥）


	2. 【快新】波斯帝王×贵族变性奴（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然是OOC到无脑原耽程度的梗（。）其本质是记录一下各种不正经的play，没什么情节含量，不喜欢可酌情点✖️
> 
> xjb波斯背景，如果你看过欲○波斯（原耽）可以往那个方向去脑补。不过我这个梗实质是傻黄甜，有魔法，但没有苦大仇深也不会反杀什么的。最后可以理解成开放式结局、未完结或者he了（）
> 
> 但是是 **踩着三观歪和zzbzq往上走的那种he** ，还请注意。
> 
>  
> 
> ~~或可单纯点理解为是调教记载~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 防止尴尬癌(?)，以“攻”“受”指代了。

攻是帝国的王，先王好战，死在战场上，攻即位很早，但是才略极其出众。受是贵族子弟，家里面家教比较严，在一个男子普遍10岁就在娶妻生子的地方，被养到14岁都没出过家门，啥么都不懂。攻就是在去受家里见受的爸爸的时候看到受。尽管受的父亲是个好人，克己奉公，但妨碍到王族和其他多支贵族对平民百姓的盘剥了，再加上攻对14岁的清秀少年受见色起意，回宫之后就爽快地下令，满门抄斩，然后命人在夜里命案发生之前，事先从受家的府上把受迷晕了带走。

受大概是傍晚时候被宫里的人动手劫走的，然后一直用药，半清醒地被人给准备好身体，晚上被送上王的床（？）由于当时的清醒程度不高，所以没有绑起来，反正受小时候身体不好，被攻摸清了底细，完全没有习过武，受的教育是只认得字、想要将来当个辅佐官的程度，攻可以在体力和武力上压制住他。

受在被送上来的时候已经由攻所钦点的工匠给串好了乳环，新穿的，用了点抑菌的材质，看样子已经止血但还脆弱得很。样式非常衬受的眼睛。攻让受躺下，受就乖乖躺下，攻检查受的前身，确信他不仅没有性史，肯定连自慰都很少有，眼下阴毛都被剃光光了，还涂了伤害毛囊的药，非常诱人。（中略）开头很疼但是操顺了之后（）在药物的作用下还是很乖地在叫床。 ~~声音也很好听。~~

一夜以后，受依然是在药物的作用下醒来比较晚，攻也跟着没起，受就发现攻裸着身子跟他睡在一张床上，两人一身的痕迹充分说明前一晚发生了什么，仔细想还能回想起细节。攻就跟受说明情况：昨晚你的姓氏已经不复存在了（完全没对杀了受全家的事做任何委宛或隐瞒），我没有杀你但你现在就跟曾经伺候你的那些奴隶们一个身份。你在这片土地上生活就也还算是我的奴隶，或者你更愿意我把你牵到牲口市场上去用一个金币卖掉？

受顿时就很委屈。（。？）攻：开玩笑。从今以后你就是我的性奴了，然后不知道从哪儿捞出来一根细细的金链子，示意受过来戴上。

是攻紧急拖人帮他弄的炼金术产物 ~~当作魔法产物就好~~ 。因为混入了攻的血所以可以由攻自由操控改变形态。

本质像个贞操带，腰上环一圈，胯下穿过，后方插入（镂空丁丁状外形）、前方是勒住根部和阴囊的底部的圈环（受此时并不理解这是干嘛用的，只是因为前一晚的经历，知道这些部位恐怕都是与性相关）。

最后背中一根链子牵到颈上，绕成一个项圈，前方正中吊着一个牌子，印着帝国的纹章。攻本来考虑给受做个烙印的，在后腰或者大腿内侧或者乳晕刺字，后来看到受的身体太美了（?），于是改变主意觉得现在这样就很好，别的也可以以后再说。

攻对受讲：你现在是性奴，后宫会有人安排别的奴隶来管理你的生活，但所有的命令最终都来自于我。

之后受就被人带领着走回了自己房间，是单独的一个房子。皇宫穷奢极侈，比原来在家的房间还大。床的size快赶上了昨晚滚过的那张了（是为被攻临幸准备的没错），而且没事的时候三面墙壁都可以拆卸掉，通风极好又凉快，虽然有帷幔能挡一点外面视线但挡不住什么声音。受就很震惊，这时候有人来让他跪下，手背在背后然后就被身上的金属链铐住，并且跟脚踝链在一起。之后在他跟前摆了个盆，倒上特制吃食让他吃。

受只得吃了。饭后立即又换人来帮他做口腔清洁，完后给他塞上一个口塞。他没有办法跟别人交流了，只能被动服从命令。

之后手被解开但是手上的铐子还在。受乘机观察了一下，花纹特别精细。受被领到墙边指导了一下跪姿。最后被告知，在攻面前无事不要抬头。受全部都有认真地在记和在学。之后还被指定屋子角落去跪姿排了个尿（），全程被人注视着。

完成之后并没有跪多久，仆人找来一根牵引绳，让他跟着走，用爬的。身上金链限制他也无法站立。受有些跌撞地走(爬)到门口，身上链条又在仆人的操控下伸出一根来，串进两边乳环（离开攻的寝室前已经从前一天的带珠宝的那对换成了轻一些的金色素圈），成Y字然后下伸接到丁丁根部的环上。之后仆人在受视线之外立了一个沙漏那样的计时装置，告诉受今天就先绕着屋子爬圈圈。受虽然想问要爬多少但是嘴被堵住了问不出来，只得照做。受注意到仆人说话的方式跟过去家里仆人讲话都有所区别，大概就是在后宫的不同，但可以肯定是攻交待过或者之类的，它们对受说话都用的是他这个从小在贵族家庭里生活的人熟悉的语言，而不是平民乃至奴隶说的话。

受爬的时候即使小心也并不能完全地避免扯到蛋或者乳头，加上屁股里的肛塞不知为何好像变粗变长了（应该不是他错觉）所以更加地碍事。所幸拿着绳子的仆人只会让他不要停下来，不会对他打骂什么的，过了一点时间受已经基本放下羞耻心，不知道是该说“反正这里不会有人看到”还是说“即使有过路的人也不过是些后宫里面人或奴隶，被它们看去了也没关系”，大概有在顺着 使肛塞肏得没那么难过的意思摇摆臀部（）但是扯到丁丁就顾不过来了，乳头刚受伤很敏感，所以下意识有点护着胸牺牲丁丁上的舒适度。不如说偶尔随着步子扯到丁丁还有点挑逗意味，只是当前受并不完全懂这个，就没太在乎。被仆人牵引着爬一会儿就要换方向转弯，爬到晕头转向x，期间一感到渴就会停下来给喂水，也不知道仆人是怎么注意到的。需要学着张口含着东西吞咽（），因为口塞并不会被取出来（喂液体的时候又变成是镂空的了）。 ~~中途没有被放尿~~

结束已经是下午了。仆人告诉他，今天爬的距离没有够，会决定接下来的调教内容。受对此还蛮吃惊的，但依然没有办法交流反馈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 困了，先tbc着（


	3. 【快新】研究员斗×人形野兽新

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是跟那个科学怪人(?)新&人造丧尸斗的对称(哪里对称了)。
> 
> ※涉及到 对“没有人类认知的人形生物”的也许算是强奸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能受别人家故事影响。

原来新酱是斗子前辈，斗子对新酱单箭头。但所里有很多涉密研究，新酱被调派往不知何处，斗很长时间（大于一年？）都没有再见到过他（但还是对梦中情人念念不忘，周围有不错的也并没有考虑）。

结果后来所里出了大事，有人从事非法研究然后被发现，抓了很多人。需要研究员去整理资料，斗被派去，遇到了经基因改造(按照魔法想象即可)成为野兽的新。已经没有作为人类的理智和记忆了，身体也早就突破人类极限，是名副其实的怪兽。斗情绪非常激动，并了解到新酱绝对是非自愿的。最后听说新酱以及同他一样被迫改造的人将会被送去人道掉（安乐死），因为突破伦理，不会去研究逆转这种改变的方法。那些人跟其他即将被销毁的研究资料没有什么区别。斗拒不接受这件事情，简称“野兽”看自己的眼睛里还存在着原来的自我，极力运用自己累积下来的人脉和权限，将新酱像猛兽宠物一样收养在自己身边，条件是1不得将新酱带离研究所（他这些年来以研究所为家，倒是压力不大）；2一旦(极具攻击力的)新酱伤人就依然会被送去处死、斗自身要负同等责任。

于是饲养员生涯开始了。

斗一开始接近新酱（笼中，麻醉后四肢套上锁链）差点被咬死，严重抓伤。总之最开始都是要么麻醉（伤神经(?)且加剧不安全感，舍不得），要么极其粗重的束具（跟新酱原来被囚禁做实验的日子没什么两样，也很嫌），要么在身上裹棉被（？）（指护具）。斗曾经(头铁)试过以人类之躯跟新酱对打（其实只是尝试压住怪兽x），被反揍到肋骨骨折内出血边缘（？）（医科生放过我！✖️３），最后终于气不过（“我好心帮你你还这样对我！”）把新酱五花大绑摁进澡盆（？）。并成功对着SM系装束充满野性气质的梦中情新·湿身ver.boki了。【……画风突变】

总之就是这种感觉：肖想已久的前辈，成天被你监禁起来亲手喂食搓澡把尿（？）几乎随时都是SM装束➕狠戾眼神瞪你（当然他并不能把你怎么样），你甚至还能从他眼中看出原来的那个灵魂，只是野性被彻底解放而已。大部分时候不穿衣服是因为很讨厌穿衣服（明明不是毛绒绒），而且真的毫·无·羞·耻·心露着dio和蛋蛋和py。你摸或者抱他因为很开心（？）但又压抑不住攻击性所以很愣，摸多了会生气就会暴打你（？）。喂熟之后发现你摸他很舒服会拱你手并发现尤其摸头最舒服了，所以被绑得哪里都动不了的时候还会试图用头顶顶你。 ~~^q^~~

挨肏时的表现：（因为已经“不是人类了”所以）无法理解性快感，但是脑依然具有那部分功能，没有羞耻心因而求欢非常浪，娇喘什么的完全不压抑，唯独不会接吻（但是叼着口枷什么的倒是很在行）（什么）。被玩弄全身倒真的会（难得地）很放松，贤者时间竟然会放下警戒并纵容斗倒在他身上。（斗：心都飞了）（：做了一直以来都妄想的事情并确认自己真的很变态）

久之对斗的理解渐渐地倒真有点像“认同他是自己的伴侣”啦样。既没有把斗当主人也没有把他当作自己的一个小弟（？）。过了很——久才能达到被斗穿上衣裤（衬衫长裤だけ）牵到有人的地方去。虽然他眼里依然是：其他人=会动（行动迟缓）的肉块，攻击暴露在外的颈部可一击致命的脆弱生物，但“攻击”是不要的（仅仅是条件反射，无“认识”）（医科生……！✖️３），斗不会罚他但是会阻止。斗以一种特殊的方式向新传达着对新的“爱”。

其实斗心存异常的占有欲：“连他的攻击欲望都只能归我所有”，翻译一下：只可以弄伤我一个人【 ~~M。~~ 不定期会放开新酱让新酱释放一下攻击欲，甚至为此专门去学自由搏击（？）。于是终有一天新酱爬到他面前来没有殴打(xx)他，而是有点犹豫地把他推倒了(求艹。 ~~（斗：由于激动到秒射于是只好换用了手指）~~

~~仔细一想新酱这样可能有些容易性上瘾（？），体力超级好又致命(字面)吸引力，很难不把SM想法真的付诸实践（以下略）~~

一些奇怪的点：

新酱非常嗜血，喜欢吃生肉，但是吃多了带血的会反胃呕吐（虽然消化上没问题）并且牙口依然是杂食动物的牙口。所以斗给喂的是拌好的人类食物（：指望他对每一种菜分在格子里有多余的想法根本是白费力气）（是在斗亲口尝过狗粮并且觉得打咩之后才ry）。

由于人类的内脏悬垂方式（？）跟四肢着地行走的动物的内脏不一样，所以斗会禁止新酱太长时间趴跪，尤其是饭后。没有饭后散步（新：#），必须采用上身直立的姿势等消化。【←瞎编的。】新酱代谢很快，一天吃很多顿。斗很注重宠物(?)饮食，喂得油光水滑(??)身材丰润非常迷人(????) ~~于是作者被打~~

斗从第一次给新酱洗澡上药就想把他体毛刮掉，但最终还是等到有能力给新酱套上衣服不会被新直接撕掉（？）之后才。 ~~可能体感会比较奇异？（胡说八道）~~

待补……！


	4. 【快新】下药强奸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好像是文月画过：斗把新绑了，给他打 打了这个以后除了○○什么都不想做的药。我有点执念这个梗（“执念”的部分不是前面里的）（……）。
> 
> 的确有雷同有不同的部分，理智看待吧。

梦里的梗（好像是文月画过，我有点执念（？））：斗把新绑了，给他打 打了这个以后除了〇〇什么都不想做的药（debuff针 x）。洗白白捆床上，润滑扩张插入之后。新终于偷偷把手上束缚挣开了，立马麻醉枪给他来了一发（文月是扎脖子上了，这部位我好喜我也觉得合适TT）。然后因为保持插入状态，斗倒下的惯性往里捅了一哈，里番套路那必然是弄到新舒服的地方。新在药物的作用下十分敏感叫了出来，斗倒是吭都不吭是真的睡实了（）新既想把他推开爬走又身上难过，不知道怎么就，就着双腿分开的姿势，盘上斗的腰然后翻身，变骑乘位把斗压在下面，斗的♂勃起着还在他里面。新烧得脑袋犯浑，而且斗之前已经跟他声明过没有解药，在药效过去之前只会越来越想做。就想，要不趁麻醉剂药效还没过，在他身上解决一下吧。于是小心地（避免弄醒他）不得要领地坐上面自己动。因为就不太会嘛，弄了有点长时间，马上到的时候斗醒了，新虽然有反应过来应该要压制住斗比较重要，就马上伸手按着他，但脑子又比较混乱，一边动腰艹自己一边说了句：“让我……”然后🐍了。

斗：懵逼，然而好爽（刚睡醒，什么事.jpg x

* * *

 

之后新因为错过了逃跑的最佳时机（也是最后机会）（浑身无力 x），被按着做了个爽（） ~~斗很坏还问他是不是对一开始的体位不满意（明知故问）~~

做的过程中新酱在混乱中（药物妨碍认识，他搞不清楚跟他做的人是谁）喊出“KID”的名字，之后小声说了一句“助けて（救救我）” ~~（ooc）~~

……

斗听见了。然后一秒就开始后悔。

他本来的心路是，“（新一）怎么可能接受我这样的小偷，但我实在太想要得到他了，我必须要占有他即使不计后果。”没想到新在危险的时候想到的是KID。顿觉自己做了不可饶恕的事情：身为在乎的人所信赖的对象，出于一己私欲狠狠伤害了他（身心）。于是就在悔恨中停手，将体力耗尽昏睡过去的新酱安顿好，因为看药的作用时间还没到，就偷偷把新酱抱在怀里，绝望地悔过。快要到时间了就下床，穿好衣服背对着新酱坐下。听到新酱醒来，他告诉新酱“你的衣服和物品在你旁边，没给你洗澡。如果你要做强奸鉴定，我可以送你去医院。要报警的话……你可以用自己的手机。”他是肯定的意思。

新：……你这是？

斗：“对不起。”没有转过去也没有靠近，只是侧过脸，“不会在做出伤害你或违背你意愿的事情，请把我交给警察吧。”

他说得诚恳新酱却也依然隐隐觉得不对劲，但还是一边穿衣服发觉自己浑身都痛（），一边思考可能的原因是什么。他意识不清醒期间发生了什么，他们做了，然后呢？他记得自己在被注射之前一直在声明，希望能把事情说清楚而不是这样乱来，却很难想起来做的过程中发生的事情。他本意没有想要报警所以去医院也是不必要的，重要的是他想弄清楚斗的态度转变这中间到底发生了什么。

“KID，”（斗因为被叫到名字悚了一下）“我们谈谈。”

 

噢然后就是斗因为心疼新酱嗓子都哑了而且看起来就身体难受的样子，给他端水，但又怕他因为被强奸所以对自己ptsd，不大敢靠太近，过于小心翼翼于是被新酱骂了：“觉得我被你碰过之后就会像玻璃一样碎掉吗？做的过程之中不还是很有气势的嘛？明知故犯者。”（←说到这个还是挺生气）（：而且自己竟然真让他得逞了，简直打击自信）

僵持过程中新酱忽然想起，自己在被他日昏头（其实是爽得受不了了）的时候说了什么，还哭了（斗没有注意到），于是猜到了斗的行动前后相悖的原因。于是利用斗的愧疚，象征性地让他留了个把柄给自己（足以让他入狱的证据？）（肯定是bug，不要当真），假意日后会要告他实际上风平浪静。

 

* * *

 

……于是变成了双向暗恋双方都知道了但依然没有挑明，且还有一件超尴尬强奸既遂过往横在中间的我太难了·局面。以我智商觉得很难圆所以

再会！！💨（？？


	5. 【快新】临时女体

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rbt。临时女体新酱。别问，问就是膜法！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分享艹🐔（。）  
> 或许会有一些对女性具有冒犯性的用语。  
> 假写实。

一直都知道斗有双性恋的倾向，但是两人都是，彼此之外的性体验为零（DIY除外）。所以自己突然性转了（其实只是长出胸部、喉结没了、下面变成女的，背影、容貌等几乎无改变（髋部还是有变宽些）），斗提出能不能爽爽（也算是双方体验吧），新酱就答应了他。

扩张的时候出了好多水，还有费洛蒙原因（互相）（斗：怎么感觉你闻起来好香（其实费洛蒙是无味的？是心理作用）），总的来说就很来劲。新酱还是有点怕。因为小逼非常紧（。）虽然斗给他（现在还能不能算“他”）揉开了吧但是，总对破处有点心理门槛。※做受时的初次也是有疼的但也的确有爽到吧。就变♀了之后力量骤减（在斗身上试过）不说，还迷之娇嫩，他心里不安。但都做到这个份儿上了，没有退路可走。就看斗快要忍不住的时候让他进来。

然后因为咚太大（。）还是觉得像卡住一样。

当然还是进去了，也没有受伤。

不知为什么忘掉了避孕的概念，所以是无套（。）（可能，新是因为太紧张，斗是因为鸡冻（

因为太紧，摩擦感也很强。新OS：他平常是这个尺寸吗？？？

慢慢被操开了变好很多。新：（这具身体还真是适应性强）

因为是初体验（虽然有经验？），还是摸索了一下位置。斗第一发他还不太来感觉，但是“知道是这里了”。斗射过之后堵在里面，等第二次的时候跟他说，位置比他后面要深。问他有没有痛什么的，新说没有。

（因为感觉就会搞则不止一次嘛）

新：。你该不会还想插我后面吧。斗：今天先不了？新：。

问他第二次要不要后入，被斗制止。斗说想看着他的表情，新就很耻。

搞了一会儿直接把新腿扛肩上了。新懵逼，主要是还不适应女体力量——、柔韧加加的状况。突然迷之觉得快要出来了，下面开始夹他，斗一下就很受不了，跟新说别吸那么紧，就和平时一样的（盆底肌肉x）

新还是很莫名，就，努力忍耐不去夹被他干，突然有射精冲动就直接尿了一床x（潮吹了）

射完他还在茫然，爽得整个下半身都没了似的x，斗还硬着被他裹在里面，碰哪里都超绝敏感，热，跟平常贤者时间感觉很不一样。有点要坏了那种怕。斗：哇你居然第一次就能吹出来，不愧是……

后半句他没听清，大概是说的“不愧是有做受的经验”？

新还躺着瘫着，体力消耗太大，也有性转之后体力条变短的原因？就让他快点结束。斗：（我努力）（因为是第二发的缘故时间会稍微长一点）

他本来真的想努力一下看能不能速战速决的，但新酱就迷之叫很大声，虽然并不像是痛苦的样子。有点躲但好像整个腰以下都使不上力气。斗把他的腿放矮，趴下去亲他，问他有没有事。新，爽得发抖，嘴里胡言乱语：那里不要，别停，受不了了，为什么……

看起来像要哭了。

斗，边摸边亲边安慰他：女孩子好像既没有不应期，又可以一直高潮来着。“新一你夹得我好爽”

新整个新都要不好了，下面像漏了一样流。就很想让他多插插（。）【唉我的妈，bg是你这样搞的吗……

最后被斗抱在身上，高潮两次潮吹一次才被中出。把斗的小腹浇湿流到胯下，床单都给整得快不能看了。【不要相信会有这种事情】

斗：新一你好敏感Σ

新：ば、ばか！（笨蛋）这种事情……

斗看他都要说不动话了，就抱着他哄了一会儿。

新：你先出去。[坚决地]

斗：……（“被识破了”式沉默（。

其实新也不是不懂他想法，大概就是自己这样这样那样那样……但他真的太累了，还有克服心理门槛的消耗（当然现在也没完全迈过去），就难得在求饶？虽然表情还是桀桀的(?)：我真的好累啊你得让我躺会儿。

但是，斗居然一反常态地，不听话。抱着他亲亲摸摸蹭蹭。

新酱有一点懵逼了，感觉斗把他搂得死紧，想挣都挣不开。新：？？？

其实之前在新的要求下，斗没有碰他欧派（因为感觉太怪他觉得自己接受不了），所以对艹的时候乳摇效果没什么自觉。（斗：你家里有希子姐的bra你穿不了，回头我去给你买……新：杀人足球。gif）这时候终于注意到一对软绵绵的柰子，因为斗把他的腰搂得太近，挤在胸口。

新：感觉很不妙的样子……

斗：（假装继续看风景）

说实在的就是因为，新之前想要揍人，但是碍于**（不想靠太近了）和**（不想做出诸如“迈大步走路”之类过于男子气概的下半身动作）完全没有发挥，斗被这样低杀伤力而且很娇萌(?。)的新酱可爱到了，又跟他/她H过，男子力突然暴涨有点收不住。或者就纯粹是，平时受压迫太多了吧，面对一个(好像能)任凭摆布的恋人感觉太好有点上头。

但斗实际上还是有点拿捏不准的，毕竟事发突然两个人都毫无防备。斗不知道是该今朝有酒今朝醉(?)呢，还是。因为不太能类比异性恋人发展到他们这种程度的话做这种事属不属于过分了。

还有个重要因素就是，他体感上来讲新一虽然身体结构上不一样了，但是人的反应还是跟原来完全是一回事的啊！！真就纯换了一具壳子。半熟悉不陌生的东西最让人欲罢不能了，这他没办法。所以我会说hykd这人狗性【突然插播完全错误的个人角色理解】，想要的就自己去获取，但能要的又全部都要拿到。

新真的非常着急：你不要硬得前所未有那么快啊啊。。

他就挣扎着想要下去下不去。斗：新一不要再用力了交给我，留着点力气叫床【

：因为有很想要尝试的体位嘛……

新酱一听到他说新体位就开始害怕。

斗抱着他走到门边，抵在门板上搞她。让新酱全程脚不着地。这次是彻底高潮到没力，做完又被抱床上菊穴开发，后入夺走了菊穴的处女(。)（ade：一夜七次是好文明&纸片人是没有人权的。jpg

是真的没有感觉到生理快感，所以只是像走过场一样肛交以及搞了一下就又插回了前面。

时候新酱死掉一样（。）下面前后都有点肿，但严重不过他/她好像精神都要坏了。

最后上了药，在床上瘫到饿才起来。斗（换床单）：……下次需要垫防水布。新：还下次，我看你在想屁ch……zZZ

H完总觉得下面像有夹不住一样的错觉，有时候是真的会流水（……

 

这个设定大概是说斗出去偷，接触到了什么魔法导致新每个月有一天会变娘（。）不可抗力x找不到解决的办法，xjb耗着期间，新酱还来过一日月经（。）就这样都还没引起重视，于是有天新♀一觉醒来发现没变过来，结果真的搞怀了，于是只能……


	6. 【K新+快】黑化监禁小三上位（虐）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题说完了，没什么好说的。直接看正文就成。
> 
> 不剧透，你如果对he、be有 超过章标题之上程度的纠结的话，可以先看一眼正文之后的notes。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 篇末一句话斗水仙要素请注意避雷。

黑化斗把新酱抓了，监禁调教百般折辱，让新真的由身到心屈从于他。这时候正牌斗找上门来。原来白斗是个小白莲，在新落入贼手之前快新一直是纯情小情侣，互通心意以外连亲嘴、牵手、比较正式的告白确定关系都没有（然后此时新已经被黑斗糟蹋干净了)

…… 方便起见还是叫黑K和斗吧（）

斗玩不过K，被K捆起来扔进地牢（新平时生活居住的地方）对果体坐在简陋小床上的新大吼：“新一你还认得我么（因为新酱整个人木木的，冷漠脸，看到他都没多大反应，变三无了x 斗有点无法确定他精神状态）我是来救你的，我们一起离开这里吧。”

K在旁边看戏。对斗说：你可以自己问问他愿不愿意离开我吧。

斗气炸x 新开口叫他：“快斗。”声音飘飘的，毫无感情，看着就像已经心死了一样。斗心都要碎了。原来新早就意识到绑他的人只是跟斗长着一张脸的怪物，就算顺从黑K的意志叫K“快斗”，也从未把两个人混淆过。

新：离开我们，忘了我吧。

斗：（！！！）

斗挣扎着从地上爬起来，新明明活动自由但一点帮他的意思都没有，就全然冷漠。斗：他强迫你了，你不该爱他。跟我走我会治好你的。新：我不听我不听.jpg x 过去发生了什么已经不重要了，我现在爱他，我今后想要一直和他一起生活下去。离开我们（复读）

斗想去扒拉新被新躲开了，新：不要碰我。朝着黑K那边跑过去，但没有像斗预想的那样扑进黑K怀里，而是直挺挺跪在黑K脚边，作出臣服的姿势。黑K：你吓到他了。（然而也并没有安抚新

 

最后三个人达成一致，斗可以暂时留在黑K的地盘，但黑K不允许他自由活动，就随时要押解他；他在这里只能做囚犯。又因为黑K说他对斗没有很大兴趣，所以斗随时想走就可以走，但黑K警告斗如果想要强行带走新，就准备弄死斗。也不许斗向外求助，如果斗破坏规则，就地弄死斗。斗假如选择自行离开、认输，就做好一辈子都再也见不到新的准备吧。

 

【这什么恐解rpg一样的(?)三角恋剧情】【我已经想好了normal end情节：斗为了守在新身边，在黑K的城堡里(???)待了一辈子，眼睁睁看K把执迷不悟的新折磨致死之后悲痛自尽（。）

 

斗要求一直跟着新，K：驳回。斗：为什么！（以为K会再次说，要过问新的意见，）结果K说：那是我私人的事情。（并没有把新当人看。之前让斗问新纯属耍着他玩的）斗再次气炸（当然的……

之后K很磊落地，或者说自负地，并没有避讳斗去跟新独处，而只是简单告诉新酱：让他在这里待着是我对你的试炼。（也算是对新的一种敲打）

斗在这里居住期间，K会“好心”地赏他吃穿，极其简单地提供。并不跟新一样吃，新有专门的高级宠物食品（。）新离开斗视线竟然只有去做“身体准备”的时段，但据斗了解，K不会在这种时候跟（训练有素的）新交流，只有摄像头，不让斗跟着也是因为不给斗看新的身体。（斗：说实话新就没有穿过蔽体衣物。）（所以是指“特定情况下的”新的果体。

 

斗的存在开始令新烦躁，新已经习惯、融入，并投入到这种生活里，认为斗想要“改变”他、令他“恢复”的行为跟K一开始强迫他臣服于自己实质上并无什么区别。但新不想费力气跟斗刚正面，因为斗很明显不理解他现在这种情况，解释或者争论都不是什么好选择，新衷心希望斗能知难而退。新现在对斗只有最基本的想法，也就是不想让他死。新同时觉得，现在就算不论K，自己也是不可能想要跟他走的。遥远的过去或许在时间上并不遥远，但他并不怀念（不想回去），而且也回不去了。应该就此作别。他现在只想和K在一起，不受打扰。

就只能说，斗来晚了吧。新觉得，在中间一段对他来讲非常黑暗的时期，如果斗能解救他他或许还能回去。但现在只要一设想投入斗、或者任何其他人的怀抱（同时意味着背叛K）的话，新都无法容忍那样肮脏的自己……或许还为自己跟斗什么都没做过就被K那个了，而感到一丝庆幸（）

 

斗在新身上试遍了所有能想到的嘴炮的方法，新除了不为所动没有第二种表示。斗真的绝望了，感觉自己或许只能想办法强行带走新。

这个时候新开始主动。他不仅开始不再掩饰自己对斗的“厌恶”，且开始对K百般谄媚。K当然很高兴，但跟新说了“今天不行”。新难掩失落，K安慰他不是他的原因，是自己已经有别的安排。

晚上。斗怀疑新是因为K的监视才无法向他表露真实想法，但新还在为了K的拒绝（虽然很常态）迁怒于斗（所以真的是有意迁怒）。仗着斗无法反抗，拿工具将斗弄晕，（气闷地）睡了个安生觉。

 

第二天K终于同意跟新**，新心花怒放，连K要求新要把斗绑在卧室旁观都没干扰到他的这个情绪。实际一直是新按照K的指示处理斗。K很放心他，新对斗也恰到好处地粗暴。

于是斗就第一次观赏到了情敌如何把自己喜欢的人艹得又痛又爽。新一脸仿如醉态，身上的SM用具一件一件都是自己亲手放上去的，斗（身上还带有前一晚新暴力他留下来的不轻的伤痕）完全怀疑新是对什么恶性的东西上瘾了。两人还完全不care他存在地交谈，是斗到这里之后第一次见到这个沉默寡言新那么爱说话（有爽到的一个印证），一边主动一边：你以前喜欢xxxx的时候干我，现在都不blabla了。K（非常熟练地萝卜加大棒）：最近烦心事不少啊，还有（斗的事情）。但你最好不要习惯于xxxxx

之后新求K让他高潮，K：emmm，说点儿好听的？新：我爱您，主人様，我愿意为您做任何事。K把他推倒下：我很欣赏你的觉悟……为了不让你觉得我对你失去兴趣了，今天就让你射吧。然后新酱爽得边哭边激射而出。

旁观全部的斗有点被震到，感觉就像自己纯属是个局外人。

事后K安排新第二天早餐的时候来伺候他。斗很吃惊他没让新跟他睡一屋。（原本斗不在的时候新还是很多机会可以睡K床上（脚边）的）

次晨斗不忍心去看了。新也懒得关他，意味着K默许他有机会可以在这里转转。斗开始怀疑人生。

 

之后大概跟K对峙过，说新这样过得根本就不快乐。K：“快乐”？他知道在这里所有的事情都come with代价。被规范的生活使他安心。

斗一直跟K讲，你根本就不把新当人看。K：不要跟我讲什么平等啊自由什么的，这可能是外面世界的规则，但在这里，只有我和他。（之后斗就知道了 在这个只要K伸出手，新就会奋不顾身的战场上他根本毫无赢面

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

我大概后来就睡着了所以没有后续（？？？

猜想是斗决心自己搞明白新在这里都经历了什么，所以要求K也把自己训练成奴隶。K因此终于对斗也产生了兴趣，思量之下觉得自己要能多一个奴隶使也无所谓，（完全没有怀疑会不成功什么的）就答应了。实际操作则是K布置给新，然后新再在斗身上实操。新逐渐地越来越对斗心怀怨愤（爱情是排他的.jpg），下手不像K那么“让（新）知道轻重就得了”，几次差点把斗搞死，结果都是靠K及时出现来救场。

但斗并不感谢K，他只是对新心甘情愿，一定程度上觉得这是他欠新的（没有及时拯救新）

但新并不领情。是后期斗听墙角知道的。新趴在K的腿上哭，得声泪俱下，埋怨K不必要地把斗卷进“他们两人”的生活里，导致K对新的心思大打折扣。在斗听来这已经完全是一个怨妇新了x，逻辑接近于“你一星期才想到要来艹我一次，而我却随时都很想要被你艹。你这负心薄幸的坟蛋！”

听得斗怀疑自己介入真心是错的。

K居然跟新道歉还安慰他：对不起，是我不想做才推给你去做的。之后我会慢慢接手，毕竟一开始做主答应的人是我对吧。但如果我随时都抱你的话，新一的身体会吃不消的blabla

斗又开始酸了，既酸又恶心……

 

之后被K夺走了贞洁（。）

K：虽然我对艹自己的半身没有兴趣（不要问我K是从哪里来的！！问就是魔法。）、本来打算让新一来做这件事情，但那样他或许会很不开心。不过我们今天做了什么你也要对新一保密哦？你知道他如果因为嫉妒而杀掉你的话，我是会替他掩盖起来的。

hykd：我真是rlgl【

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这大概是一个 K新（partial）he、快新be，K快相看两相厌但是发生着肉体纠缠的奇怪ending。
> 
>  
> 
> ……概括之后意识到我流是真的很奇怪？？别人都是两攻一受皆大欢喜，到这儿来受对攻2么得感情了还醋攻1对攻2的箭头，情敌变情人反向，情人变情敌（？？  
> 也可以看作是留有一丝希望？新如果对斗产生妒意，或许能成为他重新“做人”的开端。但假如斗真要利用这一点然后去跟新争宠的话那他也是够变态的x


End file.
